


Midnight

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Armitage Hux/Phasma, Minor Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Minor Rose Tico/Jannah, New Year's Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben and Poe confess to each other at the 2021 New Year’s party.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Collections: Allbingo, Bad Day Collection





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: New Year’s Eve
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

“You’re here!” Ben greeted Poe as the latter showed up at the Solo house, dressed in a tux. “You look...amazing in a tux. For the night.”  
  
Poe grinned. “So do you.”  
  
Ben...Poe could have sworn he actually blushed. “Come in,” he said. “Really.”  
  
The house was busy, Poe would say that. There was Hux and Phasma, playing video games. Rose and Jannah, arguing over the whole “kiss of gratitude” in the Rise of Starkiller novelization; Rose was a bit of a shipper, Poe thought with a tug of affection towards his friend. Finn and Rey, dancing together and doing a bit of a bad job of it. There was something in Poe that was comfortable just looking at them...but also a bit sad. Kaydel...Ben was probably more interested in her than he would be in Poe. At least that was how the rumor mill went.   
  
“A good-looking guy like you shouldn’t be alone on the dance floor,” Ben rumbled.   
  
Poe could feel the heat rush to his cheeks, but it wasn’t really an unpleasant feeling. Not even a little bit.   
  
“You and — ” he began.   
  
“Relax, Poe,” Ben said. “I don’t know what you heard about me and this someone else, but it’s not true. ‘Sides, we ought to show my cousin how to dance.”  
  
Rey playfully flipped him off even as she continued to dance with Finn.   
  
"I wouldn’t mind,” Poe said. “Dancing with you.”  
  
There was something about Ben’s huge hands on his waist that was enough to make him feel almost shy as they danced together.   
  
***  
  
Of course he had to end up next to Ben before midnight. Of course. That was one of the best/worst parts, Poe couldn’t help but think. Just being next to your best friend, just before the whole midnight kiss thing. The year of our Lord, 2021, coming to an end and of course Poe had to be stuck next to the man who could never conceivably love him back...  
  
“Thought you were with Kaydel,” Poe said.   
  
Ben laughed. “She’s with Beaumont, and she seems very happy with him.” Then, “Besides, if there was anyone I wanted to be my New Year’s kiss, it would be you. Really.”  
  
“Me?”  
  
“Yes, you wonderful fool,” Ben said. “You. It’s always been you, Poe. You’re an uncommonly kind, beautiful man, and I wouldn’t have anyone else.”  
  
“Me.” Poe couldn’t believe it, just for a moment. This was a dream — but Ben’s brushing of hair away from Poe’s face...it was very much real.   
  
Too real, really.   
  
“Can I kiss you?” Ben said.   
  
“You have no idea how much I wanted this, Ben.”  
  
Their lips met. And even as the clock chimed midnight, a closing of the curtain on 2021, Poe could say that it had finished on a high note.


End file.
